Hes's a Warbler!
by inahatedworld
Summary: i just always wondered how the new New Directions reacted when they found out Blaine useto be a Warbler.. so heres my take on what i think should have happend :)


so iv had this idea in my head for a while. how did the new direction react when they discovered blaine use to be a main warbler (based in season 4)

disclaimer- if i owned glee i would own this house im in... not just rent aha.

all of the new directions minus blaine where in the choir room when three warblers none of them recognized walked in, placed a laptop on the piano, opened it, and walked away, nobody moved, nobody said anything and then the laptop started to play..

_the first think they saw was blaine, 'let me answer all the obvious questions, in hunter Clarrington, caption of the warblers, and I'm not even remotely bi-curious' 'how can you be caption of the warblers when..' 'when you've never seen me before? simple! dalton just gave me a full scholarship to move here from colorado springs where i led my military academy choir to a regional's victory with residential honors, and I'm here to kick it up a notch, and that starts with you' 'thats very intimidating, wheres the trophy hunter?' 'don't worry, its safe, it was just bate after all, see your kind of a legend here, i like that!'_

'why is he a legend there?' marly whispered to kitty who just replied with a 'SHHHH'

_'so heres my offer, your little diversity club can have its trophy back, when you rejoin the warblers'_

_'_WHAT!' screamed finn

_'and why would i ever leave McKinley?' 'why would you stay?i heard to only ever went there to be with kurt, in fact, i hear they even call you Blain Warbler, they know you don't belong there, why don't you?'_

'i thought we just called him that because of how he dresses..' Ryder thought out loud

_just then Sebastian walked in with a group of other boys 'We all know the real Blaine, Blaine. ambitious, driven, your a dalton boy!'_

'no' finn whispered loud enough for everybody to hear, the newbies didn't really understand what was going on, but the seniors and finn looked worried enough to have them worried too 'whats going on' marly whispered to tina 'shh, watch!' tina whispered back.

_'present the blamer' 'thats not going to work on me.' 'then why be afraid to try it on?' as the blazer was put on they all saw Blaine's worried face _

'DONT BLAINE...please' sam yelled. causing everybody to jump.

_'heres the thing blaine, you know that nationals trophy was a fluke, just like you know where going to win at sectionals, now, i don't want to see a dalton legend like you sidelined in his senior year, i want you on the winning side, here with us' 'you know what goes great with a new dalton blazer? and impromptu song.' ' what no' 'come on, one song for your old buddies?' 'guys i didn't come here to sing a song' _

as they started to harmonize finn was walking further and further away 'no, blaine, you cant, your one of us.. you promised'

and blaine started to sing, he looked happy for the first time in a while. he looked to confident singing with them, they all saw hoe his voice suited them, how good they were, with blaine on there side, the warblers could easily win, blaine fitted in with them all so well. as the song faded to an end blaine started to look torn, he didn't know who to chose, he looked at home with them at dalton, but as he's said before the new directions are his family.

_'what did i tell you? flawless!'  
_'who the fuck is he?' kitty all but yelled

_as blaine removed the blazer and went to give it back hunter said 'keep it, don't you think its time you came back to where you belong? Blaine Warbler.'_

blaine looked so torn and confused, the screen went blank. everybody was quiet as they looked at Finn. it was Sam who spoke first, with a slight crack in his voice 'we've lost him haven't we? he's going back?' ' i don't know' Finn replied. Artie started to gather his stuff together and said rather confidently 'well i guess its about time we all find new hobbies, because theres noway we can win against that!' pointing at the laptop that was still sitting there'. and wheeling out of the room. sam was the next to storm out. then Finn. leaving the newbies all sitting there wondering what was going on. it was Tina to explained to them before she left 'Kurt met Blaine at Dalton, we was there front man, had all the solos, from how kurt described it, he was the most popular in the school, they fell in love, and when Kurt moved back he managed to somehow convince blaine to as well. why else do you recon a spoilt rich kid from westervile would go to a public school in lima? and without Kurt, why would he stay?' and she walked out. 'so he's really going?' marly said sadly 'he's the new Rachel, and student president, and in charge of most of the extra curricular groups in this school, he cant just leave!' marly was on the verge of tears. 'he should choose what will be better for him in the long run, if dalton makes him happy, who cares if they beat us, he may be a warbler, but he's also a new direction. theres always next year' Ryder says and then walks out. shortly followed by everybody else. marly sat there for a minute and then left to her next class. she didn't know what the future holds but all she knows is, it'll be interesting when blaine comes back to tell us if he's leaving or not.


End file.
